When You Know You're Obsessed With Hetalia
by Bakura From School
Summary: You know you're obsessed with Axis Powers: Hetalia when... Written for fun. Please Read, Review, and write your own!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!~ So, the other day I was thinking 'geeze, I'm obsessed with Hetalia…' and I decided to write down some of the typical "You know you're obsessed when…" So that's what we have here.

These may or _may not _all be true about myself, but regardless I hope you enjoy. If someone has already written one of these, I have not seen it yet—so, I apologize if there are duplicates of any kind. No offense was meant. All apologies will be said now: "I'm sorry!"

So… **Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya.**

* * *

**You know you're a little too obsessed with Hetalia when…**

1. You start eating more worldly foods.

2. It is no longer called "spaghetti and meatballs" but "Pasta"

3. You request "Wurst" for dinner.

4. You make a special trip down the International foods aisle in the supermarket and laugh.

5. You suddenly become interested in history and world affairs.

6. People from the country are merely referred to by the country's name.

7. You (quietly) cheer "PASTA!" when you go down that aisle in the supermarket.

8. You only watched the Olympics because of your favorite characters were competing against each other, and then got really into it.

9. You instantly saw the resemblance between Ivan Braiginski and ice skater, Evgeni Plushenko.

10. When the Olympics were on, you cheered for "Alfred" or "Matthew" instead of "the Americans" or "Canadians."

11. You were afraid none of the athletes would be able to find the venue site for the Winter Olympics 2010.

12. You're secretly afraid for the 2014 Olympics in Sochi. Everyone will become one with Russia…

13. You automatically assume every French man is a bisexual pervert.

14. You read history books because your favorite character is the star (e.g. _The Rise and Fall of Prussia_)

15. You learned/remembered more from Hetalia History than you did from your fifteen history teachers and textbooks.

16. You buy/want shirts supporting other counties (British flag) because it makes sense to you and only you.

17. You see if _your_ hair can do the Hetalia curl/cowlick.

18. You find yourself craving McDonalds or a hamburger whenever Alfred hosts a meeting.

19. You realize that what were once funny stereotypes are actually true.

20. You realize that "Yes…My country _is_ just like (enter country name here)"

21. You connected that Alfred F. Jones was named after the American saying, "Keeping up with the Jones'"

22. You can't help but sing The Delicious Tomato Song every time you cook with tomatoes!

23. You know all or most of the lyrics to the character's themes, probably better than the Voice Actors themselves do.

24. You took a moment (or several) to Fangirl/Fanboy when you heard that FUNimation got rights to APH. (squeals, jumps, and all) If not for the fact that it's in English as much as it is that you'll own a hard copy of the Japanese episodes.

**END. **

* * *

Piece of Useless information #1. I share my birthday with Latvia! November 18.

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**Well I hope you enjoyed, if even a little bit of that. I wrote it a while ago (you can tell from the Olympic ones) just deciding to post now. It does nothing sitting in the hard drive. **

**If this inspires you to write your own, feel free to. I can either put up a second chapter of this with a compilation of yours (Just PM me) , or you can post another story of your own (giving this one credit) (or not.) But just tell me about it so I can read it too! **

**TTFN. ~BFS **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow. 5 story favorites? And 13 reviews? It hadn't even been one day! You guys are great! You give me the happiness that I feel I don't deserve!

You all had some fantastic ones of your own! That I shame myself to say apply to me. So, as promised, I'm going to compile them all here.

So enjoy

* * *

**You Know You're a Little Too Obsessed With Hetalia When…**

1. You wish you'd have discovered Hetalia when you were still _in_ high school. You're history grades would have been better.

2. You win your school's history award because Hetalia made history interesting.

3. All of your history homework and tests are covered in drawings of the countries.

4. You're basing your pics on the World Cup brackets by who's shown up in the series.

5. All of a sudden you start speaking a foreign language when excited.

6. You 'squee' with joy at the discover of Kirkland Jellybeans, then 'squee' even louder when you discover that they are actually vile.

give your entire friendship circle county names and then laugh when they act like those countries.

8. You snigger in Geography class whenever the teacher says a country name and that "we'll be learning about certain parts of it."

9. You've become senselessly patriotic (for example, refusing to use Americanisms)

10. You're watching Eurovision and laugh when Russia's singer is wearing a scarf, then you become scared and hide behind the sofa.

11. You read/watch the news more just so you can get a good fanfiction topic.

ask you "what's wrong" when you get depressed while learning about the Revolution in History class.

13. If something good/bad happens in the country, you try to imagine that character's reaction.

14. The Song "Canadian Please" is suddenly so much more funny.

your model UN club at school is amazingly more entertaining than it was before.

16. You start craving pasta all day, every day.

17. You see the name of a country and the first image to enter your mind is its Hetalia personification.

18. You spend at least half your day online looking over Hetalia junk.

you have a cowlick or special hair, you have toyed with it more than once in the hopes of getting a reaction.

20. You have done number 19 to family, friends, and random strangers without hesitation.

21. You start giving other things personifications; i.e., states, cities, oceans, etc.

believe most people from a country look/act like its Hetalia personification.

start sobbing when someone mentions the Revolutionary War.

24. When a country's civil war is mentioned, you are forced to stifle your giggles as you imagine that country's Hetalia personification with split personality disorder.

25. Your vocabulary is littered with Hetalia catchphrases, such as "Ve~," "Kolkolkol," "Kesese," "Aru," and "** yeah!"

26. Whenever a big event occurs in a country or affects the world, you rush online to see if there's any Hetalia fanfiction or fanart on it yet.

27. That once annoying hair that _WOULDN'T. LAY. DOWN. _no longer bothers you. In fact, you seem to think it's cool now.

28. You've dreamt of Hetalia (and then wrote a fic about it)

29. You try to determine which Hetalia character you are most like

30. You start comparing co-workers, classmates, or family members to Hetalia characters.

31. You checked the web for the new Hetalia: Paint It White movie _the day_ it came out, only to realize no one had dubbed it _that quickly_, and then you became saddened by that fact.

32. You wonder what you're family or friends think of you when "LET'S GO TO _HAMBAGA SUTOREETO_", "Ve~!", or many other phrases pop out of your mouth.

33. You imagine how dorky or sexy Alfred F. Jones would look dressed in different American group clothing (ex, Pioneer garb, baggy Gangster clothes, cowboy gear, Biker uniform, etc).

**2-5 by Neku The Last Reaper **

**6-10 by Wooly Pig Socks **

**11-15 by LaneyFate 2011**

**16-26 by 15animefreak15**

**1 & 27-34 by me**

* * *

**A/N: Number 25 TOTALLY applies to me… -_-' Well Thank you guys. These gave me a laugh, and some inspiration for a few new ones! And number 6 practically made my day. I love Arthur. **

**Once again—if you'd like to contribute more of your own to this, I'll make a third chapter full of those ones. Or feel free to make your own story like this. Thanks, it was a pleasure doing this! **

**There was no offense meant by any of these. I, and the other contributors are deeply sorry if you have been offended. ( But then again—you shouldn't really watch Hetalia if steryotypes aren't your thing. )**

**Thanks' Y'all~ **

**Review. **

**BFS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important!: uh oh. I thought that I had posted this. I was in fact pretty sure I did. But it looks like it was not posted. So I figured I may as well add it now. You all thought of some good ones that I **_**had**_** to post. So…**

**Chapter 3. oh my gosh- I never thought this thing would be so ongoing. You guys just make me so happy—I've never gotten responses like this…plus this is the first type of these stories. **

**Well since I've compiled more from you wonderful Hetalia fans from all over the world (that's the best thing about Hetalia), Here they are. **

**Disclaimer: Thank you Hidekaz Himuruya, for making us all happy. **

**PS to **_**Chocolate-Cigarettes-Bite- :**_** yes you may. But just remember to give credit where it belongs. ~_ ^**

**xxXXxxXXxxXXXxxXxxxXXxXXXxxX.**

**You know you're a little too obsessed with Hetalia when…**

_Written By: Bakura From School (and other helping fans!)_

1. Your favorite character's(s) habits have somehow become yours as well

2. You cheer when you see a flag that isn't from your country.

3. You call the flags by the Hetalia character's human names (e.g. Alfred's Flag, Arthur's Flag)

4. You introduce one of your family members or friends to Axis Power's: Hetalia.

5. Infact, you introduce _all_ of them to Hetalia.

6. You have written your own version of "Marukaite Chikyuu". (and recorded yourself singing it).

7. You wish you'd taken History as one of your classes

8. You decide to sign up for a History class because of Hetalia.

9. You start to end all of you sentences with "Aru."

10. Your awesomness scale goes from '1 to Prussia'.

11. You know more history than your history teacher.

12. Everytime someone mentions "Canada", you can't help but put on a puzzled expression and say, "Who?".

13. You suddenly know how the flags of different country's look. Even countries you didn't know existed!

14. People stare at you and wonder when you suddenly became such a History Buff.

15. Your History teachers all think you started cheating on your Exams.

16. You feel sorry for Great Britain when people talk about the Revolutionary War.

17. You've (sercretly) made yourself into a Hetalia character according to what city you live in, or your closest cultural ties.

18. You've drawn all 50 states of America, giving them each a certain country's features.

19. You can't quite decide which Hetalia character is actually your _top_ favorite.

20. You judge how awesome a country is by your take on the Hetalia personification.

21. You sent in "Hetalia Fan Cards" to the Fan Card collection that FUNimation held.

22. you are marking the days off on your calendar for September 14th

23. On this past 4th of July you made a cake for Alfred F Jones.

24. When you went to the grocery store the week before July 4th and saw a cake that said "Happy Birthday America" you thought to yourself 'These Bakery ladies must like Hetalia too'.

25. You celebrated Canada Day even though you live in America.

26. You still pretend you don't know who Canada is.

**1 by chocolate-cigarettes- bite **

**2-8 by Olv1993**

**9-11 by Lethal Shuriken **

**12 by Chalinaroses **

**13-26 by me.**

…**Honestly guys, I'm flattered. Thank you so much- I've gotten so many Story Favs and even Author Favs because of. I do apologize once again, for the long wait on this third chapter- but I HAD to put your idea in. **

**Again, if you think of anymore that you'd like to see here, give me a PM or a review. I'd always like to hear what you think, or which ones apply to you the most. Lol.**

**Thanks again! **

**~BFS**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Uber major love goes out to everyone of you who have favorite or subscribed this story, or me as an author. I lost track of the number of emails I received to alert me that another person has favorite this story. I love you people. You each make my day with your button pushing and your reviewing, and your awesome help.

Some of these may be repeated/sound repetitive throughout chapters. They probably are—please excuse this as I don't have the world's greatest memory, though I try. Enjoy the next update!

All Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-san.

**You know You're too Obsessed With Hetalia When…**

_Written by: Bakura From School and many amazing creative Hetalia fans. These are all dedicated to you guys._

1. You can't look at a world map without laughing.

2. Your history notes are drawn out as Hetalia strips, or written into drabbles/full chapter stories

3. People wonder how the hell you know all this random stuff about the nations.

4. You've styled an Ahoge in the shower

5. Or a nantucket.

6. You've stopped plucking your eyebrows.

7. The librarian wonders why exactly a 14 year old in the summer holidays is taking out tons of war book.

8. You shout "PASTAAAAA~" or "VODKAAAAA~!" at random points in the day.

9. You spend ages on the internet trying to justify your pairings.

10. You can't help but giggle everytime someone mentions something about Florida, Big Ben, or The Eiffel Tower.

11. It no longer bothers you that you can't control how often you say the words "like" or "totally" because it will add authenticity to your Poland cosplay.

12. You can't look at the world map the same way again.

13. In a history assignment, you refer to the countries as,'him, her, he, and she'

14. You try to get your history teacher to get episodes and show the class.

15. You want to make the tour of the World

16. You think of Hetalia when you wake up, when you eat your breakfast/dinner/supper, before you sleep and while you sleep.

17. You make special tours of the parking lots, discovering new crack pairing while you read the licenses plates.

18. You look at the tags of all your clothing to see which Hetalia character gave it to you.

19. You've started to play or listen to classical music to vent your mood.

20. You've been on a sudden search for an albino man, hoping he's just as Awesome as Prussia.

21. You practice speaking with the accent of your favorite country, just for the sheer hell of it.

22. You suddenly want to learn to speak Russian, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, etc. etc. etc.

23. You assume that everything that comes from China is a cheap knock off brand.

24. You actually WANT to learn about and are interested in the History that you once thought was completely pointless to learn.

25. You had yet another fangirl fit when you found out that Funimation also got the rights to Hetalia World Series AND PAINT IT WHITE!

26. You are looking forward to your History class the most this school year because of Hetalia. (I get to learn ALL about Alfred!)

27. After seeing Ludwig's personality on the series, you can't help but feel sorry for him when Germany was run by Hitler.

28. Talk of the Berlin Wall brings tears to your eyes because you know that the Prussia and Germany didn't see each other for 28 years.

29. You know what I mean when I say "Only 8 days left 'till September 14th!" 

XxXxXX

**1 by Dragon-sigma**

**2 by XOSakuraTenshiOX**

**3-9 by LethalShuriken**

**10 by Chalinaroses**

**11 by LittleGreenParrot**

**12-14 by KuroIchi30866**

**15-17 by YumeMiteru**

**18-29 by Me**

**Well, there you have it everyone. yet again, another chapter. I couldn't have done it without you.** I really couldn't have. I get inspiration from you, and you help to fill up the page. I hope everyone is having a good time in school. Make the best of it. Work hard. Always Perservere.

Help me out with the next chapter if you guy would like to see one. I like your ideas better than mine. :) Review and tell me how _you_ know that **_you_** are too obsesed with Hetalia.


	5. Chapter 5

Are you all ready? Well, I have another story for you guys _(Hey you Guys!) (Hey Alfred!) (I'm so sorry…I'm totally not creepy-obsessed*shot*) _. So I posted my story, read another one, checked my email (like 20 minutes later) and was bombarded(!) with e-mails of Story Alerts! And Story Favs! ! then 10 minutes later I had like 4 more! Seriously…I was touched. I never _ever ever_ expected this dumb little story that I wrote because I was (hopelessly) obsessed with Hetalia (still am) would get SO much feedback. Plus you guys write half of it for me.

I love you all so so much. Special mentions to _everyone_ (you know who you are!) who have read this story, favorited _it_, favorite _me,_ and are following either or. It means a lot to me to know that something that mealsly little ol' me wrote is getting so much attention. (blushy face)

Well, just to top off this scary long A/N with another note: I got SO SO many entries from you that there are literally SEVEN pages! Needless to say, I'm going to split these up into many more chapters so you don't get bored with reading them all in one sitting.

Thank you guys… and finally, let's just get on with Chapter 5 of…

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXxxX

**You Know You're too Obsessed with Hetalia When…**

_written by Bakura From School, and many amazing Hetalia Obsessed authors_

1. You deliberately read "You know you're obsessed with Hetalia..." just to laugh at how many apply to you. 〜（ゝ。∂） 

2. You have favorite'd or follow this story to read the next chapter.

3. You squee'd when you found out where exactly you lived on your country.

4. You squee'd especially hard when(if) you found out it was said Nation's "e-zone".

5. You obsessively spell everything in a different dialect of your language, just to be different and to feel closer to your favourite character. ((favourite, colour, etc.))

6. You have an enormous map in your room that you can stare at and be amused for hours.

7. Thinking you had serious issues, your family took you to a psychiatrist. The inkblots were "Pasta!" "Maple Syrup!", "Gilbird!", "Rose petals", "Splattered blood after running across Vash's yard", and/or "...(insert pairing here) *giggles*"

8. Your mom now thinks you're becoming a communist because you keep checking books out of the library on Russia and won't shut up about how wonderful Russia is. You, of course, explain to her that Russia isn't even a communist country anymore.

9. You fantasize about a country losing a war just because it gives you a reason to write a fanfiction with them in a maid's outfit.

10. You draw Hetalia characters on your history notes/homework.

11. You get disappointed when your other anime loving friends don't know what Hetalia is...and/or don't care.

12. You think dirty thoughts when someone says something about a country "taking over" another country.

13. You try to lift a buffalo, because if America can do it anybody can!

14. You've said "Fruk" by accident in a conversation.

15. You start to compare Alfred F. Jones to Chuck Norris.

16. Then Replace your vast repertoire of "Chuck Norris" jokes with "Alfred F. Jones" jokes

17. You're teacher looks at you strangely when you say a random fact about a country in class

18. You start learning a language _because_ of Hetalia.

19. You start listening to songs from your favorite countries. ((Author recommends "Aux Champs Elysees" by Joe Dassin for all you Francis lovers))

20. It's acceptable to hand in your history projects in Hetalia drawings! ((true story: we had a t-shirt project and we had to record an important moment in history and make it into a political cartoon, let your imagination guess what I handed in ;D))

21. When someone mentions Russia, you can't help but "~"

22. You make two nations your "parents" due to your cultural diversity.

23. You immediately want a world map,

24. So you decide to ask Finland for one this December.

25. Whenever you hear bells jingling, you think of Finland.

26. You wonder how mad other countries are at America for destroying their original cuisine. (e.g.: Pizza Hut, Panda Express)

27. You know that there is a city with the word "Prussia" in its name in not only Canada but also America.

28. You've written (or will write) your Christmas list to Tino Väinämöinen: Finland…and send it!

XxXxxXxXxxxxXxx

**1 by Miche**

**3-7 by ****HaniChanTwili**

**8 by Lone Star Girl**

**9 by Klei**

**10-14 by Cherry-luv**

**17 by Chika**

**18-19 by The Blue Pen Cap**

**20-23 by Candyxkyo**

**27 by TheAwesomeTrio'sAwesomeAmerica**

**2, 15, 16, 24, 25, 26, 28 by Me**

_Well, that's all for now!_

**I thank you once again for sending in all of your sentences too. I've never felt so happily bombarded. I can't figure out why I got so so many this time around… oh yeah, maybe it's because…**

**FOUR DAYS BABY! Until we all get to own hard copies of Axis Powers: Hetalia. Hell yeah! No more illegal streaming from the internet! **

**I know you're all as excited as me! I just know it!**

**Until then, Take care my beloved Hetalia fans!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys, this is the longest chapter so far. **

**...sorry it's been a while since the last chapter was updated, but you know...life and all that. **

well... no more notes except to say Thankyou to all who reviewed and left their own ideas here!

Let's Start!

XxxXXxXxXXXXxX

**You Know You're a Little Too Obsessed With Hetalia When...**

_written by Prussia-Level Awesome fans, and Bakura From School_

1. You ALWAYS find a way to turn the conversation onto Hetalia even if you talking about something completely irrelevant.

2. (Applies if Canadian) Everytime you hear Flander's filed you cry harder than usual because now you picture Matthew reciting it to you.

3. You see Hetalia art as homework and even handed it in for your major summative.

4. You told your parents you were "doing homework" while looking at/watching Hetalia art and meant it.

5. You go to an anime convention and buy over 80% Hetalia stuff; then post al the prints you bought on your wall.

6. Your youtube account has seven different playlists for Hetalia AMVs.

7. Most of the new music you download comes from said Hetalia AMVs.

8. You are sad that Hidekazu didn't give enough credit for the contribution of the war to Canada/Australia/New Zealand (etc)

9. You've suddenly started reading Wikipedia on a regular basis.

10. you've looked up at random rankings and imagine the countries reactions to them.

11. You gasp loudly/do a victory dance when one of your favourite Hetalia fanfics updates! Enough so people in the room will wonder if your alright in the head or not.

12. when you thought you had decided on you OPT for hetalia and new historical fact turns you read the other way and evens switches up your OPTS,

13. Instead of saying My God, you now say Mein Gott.

14. You laugh out loud in church because your Preacher says "he was taking a siesta" and you thought of Italy.

15. You are suddenly looking up the lyrics to the national anthem of all your favorite countries

16. You were heartbroken when Poland's boss died in the plane crash, and you wonder if Russia did something to cause it.

17. You don't have to even study for your history exam now

18. You've learned Italy's "Doitsu" song, and take your ukulele everywhere with you, so when you find a German, you can sing it to them.

19. You are the first one to history class each day.

20. Your teacher finds it creepy that every time you learn about Russia you go "KOLKOLKOL"

21. You ask for Pasta and Wurst for dinner hamburgers from mickey d's for lunch and pancakes with lots of maple syrup for breakfast every day.

actually go with your dad whenever he buys wine just so you could have a mental debate on which is better; French wine or Italian wine.

23. The measurement of 5 meters is never the same to you again

24. You now officially declare "UN day" as "Hetalia Day"

25. You no longer use "Conquering another Nation" in statements but rather "Invading Vital Regions" now

26. FRUK is now an official swear word to you

27. History Channel, Discovery Channel, Life Style Network and of course, the World News are your new favorite channels

28. You now refer to your "EXTREMELY THICK AND BORING" History Book as your "Fanfiction" Book.

29. When something big happens to one country and you suddenly get sick, you either assume that your economy went down because you have ties with him/her or you caught the same cold from him/her.

30. You name your stuff after APH characters (e.g. I named my tablet Toris) (Author named her Haunter (pokemon) Arthur)

31. Globes and Flags are now action figures to you

32. Hearing any foreign song will make you think of the APH character singing it.

33. BTT is now one of your favorite acronyms. EVER.

34. You defend a Nation whatever they may have OR WILL do.

35. One of your greatest wishes now is for World Peace... and of course, Alliances ;D

36. You are fully aware of current world events and keep making comments and/or criticism. That and you would be all "It's not the country's fault, OF COURSE IT'S THEIR BOSS'S"

37. You officially call a country's president/ruler as his/her "boss".

38. You actually paid attention to the Inauguration knowing that somewhere, the characters are hiding...

39. When people talk about the Italian army, you have to stifle laughter.

40. When people talk about their favourite pairings (e.g. Blair/Chuck; Haley/Nathan) you gleefully state that your "fave pairing is Poland/Lithuania" and enjoy the confused stares.

41. You randomly start singing Hetalia songs as points during the day. Uncontrollably.

42. You contemplated going to England and then got terrified at the prospect of having to eat the food for two weeks.

43. You see stuffed bears in shops and automatically want to buy them and name them Kumajirou.

44. You consider the best day of your life the day you found 'Nantucket Apple Juice' in a coffee shop.

45. You so badly want to learn more about Prussia that you've ordered books about him online.

46. You use Geography to insist that Canada is seme over America (just look at where Ontario is sticking!)

47. You giggle when you see things with the name Kirkland

48. You want to be someone's friend when they have the same first name as someone from the series

49. The Second Side of Happiness

50. You find yourself naming off nations' flags

51. You rant about certain nations and their history if they are ever brought up

52. You suddenly find yourself joining the schools soccer team

53. You went out and bought the soccer jersey of you favorite character and wear as much as possible with a smile on your face and a spring in your step

54. You take events in history to make crack pairings canon

55. You start taking in dozens stray cats

56. Your teacher wonders why you burst out laughing when you read "...but England was saved by the great Hero-King Alfred the Great"

57. Librarians start recommending (and holding) history books for you

58. You own a book on the history of Prussia

59. You have a flag collection

60. You start referring to your country by his/her human name (I live with Alfred)

61. You start referring to all countries by their human names.

62. When you plan your world tour, you don't go to visit Germany, France, and Spain, but you go to visit Ludwig, Francis, and Antonio

63. Your once blank bedroom walls are now covered in world maps and flags of your favorite countries

64. You no longer say goodbye, you say 'Hasta La Pasta'

65. Your history teacher asks you to teach the class

66. You cry for Ludwig when discussing Hitler and the Holocaust in history class

67. Then said history teacher asks you to leave the classroom if it really bothers you that much...

68. And you do leave...

69. You start referring to a trip to D.C. as a trip to Alfred's vital regions and your parents know what your talking about.

XxXxxXxXxXXX

**1-13 by Inuyokai-san**

**14-21 by Dancing Shadow Girl **

**22-38 by Hello-sensei**

**39-46 by Natcat5**

**47-54 by BunKirkland**

**55-59 by Nemiah**

**60-69 by Yuki Shihoin**

**4, 18, by Me**

**Well, This is a really long chapter-so I apologize for that fact-but think of it as a Celebration for the release of Hetalia! WOOO Who's watched it already?**

**I just got mine today! (darn slow mail-service) (but I'm forcing myself to finish my essay before I pop in the DVD-like a good and diligent student) **

**That's why I'm posting this instead of writing said essay, right? **

**Well, Hasta la Pasta, y'all. Thanks for helping me to fill the pages all you amazing authors. If you feel so inclined to write more-just review, or PM me, and I'll put 'em in.**

**CIAO **


	7. Chapter 7

… … … …

Here's an Edit for y'all about the last chapter! :

50-54 are by **The Second Side of Happiness**. While 47-48 were provided by BunKirkland. There's a mistake (see? I told you guys I would have a lot. You just keep me in check)

So now…the time that not so many of you were all waiting for!

Note: Thank you guys for still reading this and always putting in your own ideas—I'm enjoying your additions to this.

… … … …

**You Know You're a Little TOO Obsessed With Hetalia When…**

_Written by Awesome fans, and Bakura From School_

1. You skipped the first half of school to go buy Axis Powers Hetalia as soon as the store opened.

2. You were the first one to buy first copy out of the box at your local Best Buy. You watched all 26 episodes on the same day.

3. You try to see magical things like Arthur can.

4. You giggle when your friend has a shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it.

5. You giggle harder when said friend states "It's really big, and it's cool when you're on top of it!"

6. Your parents actually KNOW who you're talking about when you rant on about Hetalia characters.

7. Without watching the series...

8. You talked about it so much that one of your guardians caved and watched it with you as you stared gleefully at the TV, where season 1 was on loop.

9. So now, when you mutter "marriage registration form", they giggle with you.

10. You take time out at school to check the Hetalia fanfics on

11. Your passwords have something to do with Hetalia

12. Your ancestry is JUST THAT MUCH MORE INTERESTING.

13. Your parents wonder why you laugh every time they drink/mention vodka

14. You drink tea and feel so British.

15. You still can't look at a world map without at LEAST smiling

16. You find it perfectly normal to blast Marukaite Chikyuu and sing along at the top of your lungs, even when your family is home

17. The American civil war makes you think of Alfred punching himself

18. You start to look at a family member or people around town and exclaim "MEIN GOTT! YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE -insert country name here-". You feel happy when you find a matching specimen. (i.e. Indigo Noodles' sister looks like Toris. Author saw someone at campus that looked _exactly_ like Ludwig. Oh! and Gilbert works in the electronics section at Toys R Us! my old childhood aquaintence/friend looks like IGGY! -he's hot the dirty messy blond hair AND the overly large eyebrows. I cracked up when I realized it)

19. You tell your friends that (insert object here) was invented in South Korea.

20. When they give you a confused look, you tell them that confusion was also invented in South Korea.

21. You try to make your everyday outfit somehow look like a nation's clothing.

22. On picture day, you gave yourself an Ahoge

23. You "baka baka baka" at someone you're angry with.

24. On your favorite Nation's birthday, (you bake a cake or) you go buy a cake and ask the Bakery Lady to write "Happy Birthday (Country Name)" (i.e. "Can you write 'Happy Birthday Raivis' on it?" "How do you spell that sweetie?" "LOL")

25. When someone's face is all red and they say "I look like a tomato", you immediately think "SPAAAAAIN"

26. You want to be President/Prime Minister just to meet your country in person

27. You start naming yourself after the country you think you're most like.

28. You seem to know everything about your OTP's history and related histories.

29. Whenever you play a game that needs vast geographical and historical knowledge, you always win against the non-Hetalia fans.

30. You find your old white Teddy Bear, rename it Kumajirou and start to carry it around the house (and everywhere else)

31. You paint your fingernails like the Nation's flags.

32. You refer to Hetalia Character Songs to remember your Japanese vocabulary during class.

/…/

**3 by Cherry Maiden**

**4-5 by Akahata**

**6-9 by HaniTwilightChan (you made me giggle especially hard with this one, it HAD to go in)**

**10 by Indigo Noodles**

**18 modified from Indigo Noodles**

**19-23 By Marina Hawk**

**24 modified from Marina Hawk**

**25 by Indigo Noodles**

**26 by Mari-chan 2015**

**27-29 by icy-piyo21**

**30 by The Hollow Inside**

**1,2, 31, 32 by Me**

I think I MAY do number 24 on my birthday this year… hmmm.

XxXXx

BIG A/N: read for an activity!

Oh man. Since we're all just Hetalia obsessed, I have an idea! It'll be fun!

Okay—so similar to #18, tell (review) _me_ if you've had an experience with running into a Hetalia country reincarnate (then wondering if THEY were cosplaying that day) _Example: I saw Germany when I was walking across the street. Light blond hair, slicked back, professional looking clothing, the whole shebang! (he was SO a Hetalia fan. Just kidding…) _

Just watch—now you'll be looking out for them EVERYWHERE! (EVERYWHERE!)

XxXxXX

**In other news:**

I'm super excited because I might (I HOPE I HOPE) get to go to Washington D.C.! Lol—which makes it even better because they are Alfred's Vital Regions.

**Anyways—Thanks for helping me and inspiring me to post this chapter. You all do so much for me. **

**I give England's chocolate chip cookies for all you guys! They're good! I promise! They're a masterpiece! **

**~BFS~**

9/26/2010


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. Hi there all you lovely readers. It's been a long while hasn't it? **(For the record. would not let me post this for 3 days...yay for more delay...)**

Life's been hectic, mostly I've just been lazy. I've missed you guys, and have been reading your reviews. They are all like little rays of sunshine that warm my life just a little bit more each day.

I get emails daily from people Favoriting this story, STILL, even though it's so old. It's so touching. I love you all so much. Thank you~!

I thought I'd give all you fans a Valentine's Day gift to show my appreciation, but then I relized it isn't Vday anymore… so I'll give it to you as a FIRST DAY OF SPRING! Gift! (though I'm not sure how spectacular it is)

-on with the chapter!-

**WARNINGS: **General Hetalia warnings apply. Any stereotypes that may seem prevalent are not meant as an insult directly to the peoples of that country. It's just funny. Also, If any of these sound similar to others in previous chapters, it's because they probably are, just not the exact same wording. There's a lot of them, so let's be honestly reasonable to say that sure some may be repetitive, though I try my hardest to not repeat any.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hetalia. If I did I'd certainly be much more witty, and knowledgeable than I am now. Let's not forget rich. No, All Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaze.

Which reminds me, I finally bought the Hetalia manga vol 1 and 2. Are we done with the notes? Finally

**You Know You're A Little Too Obsessed With Hetalia When…**

_Written by the fans. Compiled by BakuraFromSchool. _

1. You want to go to the UN Headquarters and tell/demand them to (re?)establish Prussia.

2. You buy a yellow chick, name it Gilbird, and train it to sit in your hair.

3. You can't help but laugh every time you hold a frying pan

4. You wear hairpins, you make sure to cross them like the Nordic Cross.

5. When passing back graded homework assignments, one of them (a no-name) had 'Who?' written at the top, giggling, you hand it to the Matthew in your class. You laugh even harder when it really is his.

6. You burst out laughing when you realize that you and your Hetalia friends are sitting in the perfect Geographical positions according to the country that you've given them.

7. Your 'Canada' and 'Prussia' are best friends. When Prussia suddenly pops up out of nowhere, hugs Canada, and tells him he's awesome, you and all your friends squeal.

8. You've come to the conclusion that you can never say certain words again without cracking a smile (Awesome, Marry, Frog, Pasta, Vodka, Meeting)

9. Whenever your history teacher says "Axis Powers" you and any Hetalia fans in the room start giggling.

10. You wonder what it would be like to live with your country (Alfred), and how cool it would be.

11. You say you're obsessed and aren't ashamed

12. You giggle every time you hear the song "Party In the U.S.A"

read fics like this and actually find them funny because you understand (and can relate) to every single one.

14. The simile 'I felt like I was jumping out of a plane without a parachute' takes on a whole new meaning

15. You underline words in textbooks such as "Romano" and write the word "PASTA!" next to it with a smiley face (can apply to many other Hetalia references)

16. You associate rainbows with Hetalia

17. You're convinced that Germany = Holy Roman Empire

18. You can never see Ulquiorra the same way again

19. You can't even see Sasuke the same way again

20. To prove your patriotism you've planned to name your firstborn Alfred.

21. You "Vee~~~!" when you're bored

22. You try walking around with your eyes closed like Italy (and fail horribly)

23. The minute you type in "US X UK Drama CD" on YouTube, you're officially the happiest person in the world ((Author foresees every curious person is opening up a YouTube tab right. about. now)-be careful not to scar yourselves now kiddies. You're parents will appreciate headphones. **Bakura From School is NOT responsible for any trouble that you may get into because of #23.**)

24. You own a bomber jacket (Because of Alfred F. Jones)

25. Your music library consists of a least one song from each of your favorite nations

26. You and your Hetalia friends had a Xmas celebration. The America provided the cake, France the "wine", and Italy the dinner. Your England made the scones, and your Austria played carols on the piano. The gifts you exchanged had something to do directly with their respective country (i.e. National Ornaments, Soccer Jerseys, Flag jackets, .) Let's not forget to mention that you probably all spoke with that respective accent the whole night. …oh, and you watched Hetalia seasons 1 (and 2) until the next morning.

27. You wonder if it's politically appropriate to wear a shirt/jacket colored like a nations flag. (Oh the creativeness that I'd have… plus a closet full of jackets…)

28. You know the Hetalia episode numbers by heart. ("Which episode is the one that has FrUK in the Olympi-" "35.") lol—

29. You can recite Hetalia episodes by heart. …in BOTH languages.

30. On March 9th, you wondered how many Japan angst/hurt-comfort fanfictions were going to be posted.

31. When in Japanese Class, you learn/reviewed the vocabulary words for Vegetables, you shamelessly giggled(read:almost broke out laughing) when "Jagaimo" (Potato) came up, even though noone else laughed with you.

xxxxXxXXxxXXXXXxxxXxxxXxxxxx

Note: Nelfan sent in a review which I found so hilarious I had to post it up here to share with you guys:

"I went to a summer camp for 9-17 year olds. We do different stuff but all eat together. There was this one ten year old who always wore a shirt with a map of Italy on it. And he wouldn't eat anything but pasta and pizza! It was great. He even had a grumpy brother that called him stupid."

I found that utterly hilarious.

**1-4 by TetsuHideyoshi**

**5-7 by HaniChanTwilli **

**8-11, 15 by Yokolite**

**12 by Rei-A-Yume**

**13 by Scrambled-eggs-at-midnight (**I changed around the words with the same concept, sorry, thankyou)

**14 by ZombieKillerLevi**

**16 by Kitty**

**17-23 by Mitsukuni Horenake **

**24-31 by Me **

**Well, that's all for now. I'll think of more—I havn't been doing much lately. So… tell me why you're obsessed, if you have any additions. **

**Last note: My glasses wearing professor had an America Ahoge today. He was speaking about the US economy. I was amused for an hour and a half.**

**Okay, Last note for reals: My caller ID earlier today said "America's survey" was calling—I laughed. **

**XXxXxxXXx**

**As always send in some if you have them, and I'll get to posting them. This was a slightly short chapter with slightly too long of A/N. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for the 5 meter hiatus that wasn't so awesome. **

**But I'M BACK!, posting another chapter—hoping to post most of your contributions, without rewriting many of them at the same time!**

**So enjoy, continue your obsession, and live life to the fullest~**

**NOTES for: **NonAlloyed – in response to your prior confusion 5 months ago, Ulquiorra is voiced by Italy's Japanese voice actor, and Sasuke by England's. hope that clears up some.

**Please Enjoy and sorry in advance for any spelling, grammar, puncuation, and formatting mistakes. **

* * *

**You Know You're a Little TOO Obsessed With Hetalia When...**

_Written by the Fans, Compiled by BakuraFromSchool_

_..~ _

**1. **During Halloween, you dressed up as Italy at asked for Pasta at people's doors.

**2. **You bought a pet, named it after a country and now boast about owning said country.

**3. **For July 4th you went all out by Listening to Hamburger street on loop, ate hamburgers, French fries, and icecream for each meal, wore American symbol clothing, and made red, white and blue cookies. During the Grand Finale, you sang Happy Birthday to Alfred.

**4. **You know that Prussia didn't die, he's just at Germany's house writing his blog.

**5. **You're scared to travel from Italy to Spain because you have to pass through France.

**6. **You're afraid of Russians now.

**7. **You refuse to eat English style Scones.

**8. **Harry Potter is a lot funnier (They're british wizards, and Daniel Radcliffe has huge eyebrows).

**9. **You keep expecting to see Flying Mint Bunny in the Harry Potter movies.

**10. **You've learned the majority of your Japanese phrases from watching and listening to Hetalia episodes and songs.

**11. **You want to see _Cars 2_ because all the countries have their own cars.

**12. **"We Are The World" is your new favorite song.

**13. **You use "Prussian!" instead of "Awesome!"

**14. **You wonder how many others out there are just as obsessed as you.

**15. **You 'borrow' maple lollipops from your school's guidance councilor.

**16. **Your current background is something Hetalia related.

**17. **You find yourself randomly channeling different countries personalities.

**18. **In your Global History class you stare transfixed at the world flags hung around the room.

**19. **At lunch when your friend mention she's got spaghetti for lunch, you thrus your hand into the air and yell "PASTAAAAAAA~!" at the top of your lungs.

**20. **Reciting the Pledge of Allegiance makes you feel heroic.

**21. **You keep insisting that Sealand is a nation.

**22. **You try to learn how to read the atmosphere.

**23. **You can convert different currency by heart.

**24. **You've memorized the Animaniac's "Nations of the World" song.

**25. **Google Translate is your new, albeit inaccurate, best friend.

**26. **You think the Russian duo t.A.T.u is really Belarus and Ukraine in disguise.

**27. **You know country's birthdays better than the birthdays of your own friends.

**28. **You frequently wonder what would have happened if wars were won by the other side.

**29. **You go to the beach and try to make pasta sculptures in the sand.

**30. **Names like "Doitsu" and "Igirisu" are commonplace.

**31 . "**In Soviet Russia" jokes just became hilarious.

**32. **You become offended when people mistranslate "Austria" and "Austrailia"

**33. **You freaked out at the announcement of Paint It White!

**34. **And the release of World Series.

**35. **You preordered both.

**36. **You wear those headbands proudly. (I even received a compliment on it-the allies one. She must have been an Iggy fan. Lol)

**37. **You answered the door, dressed as Italy, and handed out boxes of Pasta to the Trick or Treaters. You had to convince your Germany that handing out beer would get him arrested.

**38. **You've practiced Kiku's way to refuse something. "We shall see (always means 'no')"

**39. **You ate Pizza for Christmas.

**40. **Your Christmas became so much busier with a lot of new traditions all based off the the Hetalia Christmas Episode. (you set wine out for Santa, made a colorful cake, …ate pizza, etc.)

**41. **You picked up a few of Japan's New Year's Traditions.

**42. **You celebrated with Russia on January 7th.

**43. **You stumbled across Sealand's government page, and gave a chuckle. Wondering just how popular Sealand has gotten because of Hetalia. They must be in love with Himaruya.

**44. **You celebrated Chinese New Year, even though you're not Chinese, aru.

**45. **You've watched each episode so many times that you start to recognize several japanese voice actors from Hetalia in other shows. ((Sasuke, Ulquiorra, Zelos Wilder, Momoshiro Takashi, Lloyd Irving, etcetc))

**46. **You check the white pages for each country to try to find out what house your favorite character lives.

**47. **When "Sittercity commercial –state cookies" just became your favorite commercial. Youtube it. Now.

**48. **You now use the 'Tilde' key far too often in honor of Italy~! Vee~!

**49. **You wonder if France was able to find a willing Valentine this year.

* * *

**1: MimiTheDeer  
2: Midnight Vampire 333s  
3-12: Safeleo  
13-14: WriterCat  
15-17: Alice  
18-21: Banana  
22:** **Sapphire's Destiny  
23-31: CelestiaLily  
32: Karenin-Akbash-07  
33-36: Me  
37: me, inspired by MimiTheDeer  
38-49: Me **

**Go do Number 47. You won't regret it. bahahaha! **

**Well, that's it for today all you beautiful people. Hope you enjoyed and I'm like, totally glad you're still reading with me. **

**I can't say how happy it makes me to see the emails of Favs and Alerts and review that you all send me. It warms my heart, and makes me fuller inside. It's really Prussia. I can't thank you all enough.**

**Well, You know the drill. Since you are all so obsessed too, send in some of your ideas and I'll rifle through them and post 'em up.**

**But before you rush off, leave me a review telling me (and all the other readers of them) what you did for your Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and/or Valentines' Days! What was a grand highlight; were there any Hetalia moments within?**

**Until Next time, stay awesome!**


End file.
